


[podfic of] Bingo Space A2

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: HC_Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Face Reveal, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spideypool Bingo 2019, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Peter runs into Wade after a long time of not working together, but the man is not what he remembers.





	[podfic of] Bingo Space A2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramamineOnTopOfMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bingo Space A2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264191) by [DramamineOnTopOfMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe). 

**Title:** Bingo Space A2

**Fandom:** Marvel

**Pairing:** Gen

**Author:** DramamineOnTopOfMe

**Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

**Music used: **\- Lose Your Soul by Dead Mans Bones

**Time:** 8:14

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/Spideypool%20Bingo%20Space%20A2.mp3)

(Right click to download, normal click to stream) Thanks to paraka for hosting

**Author's Note:**

> For my crisis of faith square for H/C Bingo


End file.
